


To Court a Midgardian

by Ellidiotts



Series: Electrify My Heart [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellidiotts/pseuds/Ellidiotts
Summary: Thor knew he’d become completely smitten when he found himself knocked to the ground by an invisible force-- only to come face to face with the most beautiful, yet apologetic eyes he’d ever seen.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Thor
Series: Electrify My Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117244
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Never been big into Marvel but I'm not sure why these two have suddenly caught my interest. I was even more surprised to see how few fics there are, so this is the first of three fics I'm gonna write of Thor and Scott... with the last one being pure smut >:)

Thor knew he’d become completely smitten when he found himself knocked to the ground by an invisible force-- only to come face to face with the most beautiful, yet apologetic eyes he’d ever seen.

It had been over a year since he’d last laid foot on Midgard, but a call for help could not be ignored. He hadn’t expected to run into a fight mere seconds after landing through the Bifrost-- and now, he was completely enthralled by the man above him, who held out a hand, and continued to spout constant words of apology and misunderstanding. 

The God of Thunder couldn’t remember the last time he’d been defeated so swiftly in battle. It was destiny. 

He knew he had to have him.

Thor accepted the gesture, rising to his feet, but unable to make sense of the newfound feeling in his chest. All words landed on deaf ears, his eyes instead taking closer note of the smaller man and his rather peculiar outfit. He could only assume he was with the others - the Captain and the Metal Man - perhaps a new member of their strange little group of planetary defenders.

It was rather cute in the eyes of the God of Thunder-- and so was the man before him. “Thor,” he finally stated, breaking the ice, and leaving a stunned expression on his newfound companion. “Of Asgard.”

After a rather drawn out silent moment between them, the tension broke. “S-Scott,” the smaller man finally replied, stuttering momentarily, cheeks flustered for reasons unknown. “Of… Earth?”

Thor smirked at that. What a peculiar creature he was.

“Ah, I see you’ve met our old friend - the God of Thunder,” Tony smirked with his usual snarky manner. “Your brother up to no good again?”

Thor shook his head. “It was I who was called here this time, Metal Man. My brother has been most well behaved since our last encounter.”

“Good to hear.” Tony stared between the two of them, clearing his throat. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get out of here.”

* * *

The ship was far too small for the likes of an Asgardian, but Thor made do with the space, awkwardly fumbling to the side and holding on to anything that could keep him balanced. He noted other familiar faces throughout the ship, offering them a curt nod in acknowledgement as usual.

Which brought him back to the newest member who he’d barely been acquainted with, but intrigued by nonetheless. 

The Midgardian looked up from his seat, offering Thor a brief smile before the ship began to ascend into the heavens. No matter how hard the God of Thunder tried, he couldn’t take his eyes off the other man.

In that moment, Thor ensured his goal would be to win over the heart of this mortal man; no matter what obstacles would stand between them.

Thankfully, for the God of Thunder-- he was very experienced and knowledgeable in the acts of courting and betrothal. But as he would soon find out, Midgardians, unfortunately, were not as aware as he’d first assumed.

* * *

Thor was pleased to find a room available for him once they’d returned to the tower. Their leader, Fury, had briefed them on the situation-- some new alien threat, but thankfully not from Asgard this time. Even with his best attempts, Thor continued to fail at focusing on the conversation at hand, his eyes instead driftinig, slowly but surely, to the man of his newfound desires.

Why was no one else as enthralled by his presence as the God of Thunder?

Thor knew what he needed to do. He would court him, using the finest and most traditional methods known to Asgard. By the time he was finished, there was no doubt in Thor’s mind that he would be sweeping the Midgardian off his feet.

Literally and figuratively.

* * *

From the following days living together in the tower, Thor had all but figured out the man who had so quickly encapsulated his heart. Or at least, that was what he’d assumed after practically shadowing him since he’d arrived a few days prior.

But today was different.

Lang was up earlier than usual, wearing casual attire; no costume in sight. He said he had plans, clearly with no one residing at the tower, opting to leave by himself. Apparently, it was something he did regularly. That’s what Thor was told, but other than that, there was no further context. His curiosity had always led him to trouble, and there was no way he could possibly prevent himself from following.

It was no difficult task to follow unnoticed. Lang had decided to travel to his destination on food, which only further piqued Thor’s interest in what plans laid ahead for him. It was by no means a short distance either-- taking nearly an hour to finally reach his goal.

After disappearing down the following road, Thor paused by the corner of the building, peering around as inconspicuously as possible. Lang had stopped in the middle of the grassy clearing; it was a park of some sort, surrounded by trees and a multitude of people rushing by. He appeared almost lost, standing there in the middle of such traffic, until something caught his eye.

A woman ran towards him, pulling Lang into a familiar embrace. Thor felt an immediate rush of jealousy at the sight; seeing his chosen in the arms of another. But even for mortals, their actions only caused him further confusion. The woman smiled after the brief gesture, and left nearly as quickly as she came, leaving nothing more than a small child in her wake. Lang’s child. How had Thor not known he was a father?

The God of Thunder suppressed a sigh of relief, instead internally chastising himself for being so very unknowledgeable when it came to Lang. The moment didn’t last long - as soon as Thor saw the expression upon his face, of sheer joy and love as he cradled his child - he knew his heart was in the right place.

Nothing had ever felt so right in Thor’s mind, and he couldn’t help but watch in distanced affection as Scott began walking away, with his daughter’s hand in his. It was like nothing he ever thought he needed to see. But it only further fueled Thor’s desire for the other man - and continuing to stalk the man he was courting, however, was out of line even for an Asgardian. 

It would be best to leave-- to head back to the tower, as if he’d never left. But something continued to tug at his chest, and Thor decided to remain just a little while longer. It was for Lang’s protection, of course. Nothing more than that. It was a lie he could live with.

* * *

As the day continued, the God of Thunder found it increasingly difficult to remain covert, having caught the eyes of far too many onlookers for his liking. It wasn’t his fault; he had always made quite an impression on others, especially mortals in the Midgard realm. But it was distracting, and drawing him away from the task he remained focused on. 

In a way, Thor was disappointed that he was unable to be part of the moment. It was what he would possibly define as loneliness, or perhaps, more of a longing. But he had to remind himself that he was not - at least, not yet - part of Lang’s family. It wasn’t going to stop him from making the man his, however.

After the two enjoyed a stroll through the park, and a matching set of ice-creams, Thor noted the skies begin to darken; dusk setting in. Lang appeared to notice as well, taking his daughter into his arms and heading back to their initial meeting point. Thor couldn’t help but notice it was odd behaviour in his mind.

Why, he wondered, had Lang never mentioned his child before? He had some suspicions, and if Thor were in his position, he’d know best to protect those he loved. That was fair reasoning. It caused a sharp pang of guilt to shoot through him, realising just how harmful his quiet, distant watching could be to Lang, had he been aware of his presence.

The God of Thunder knew it was also his time to leave, but again, something stopped him. It wasn’t a thought, or a feeling, or anything physical-- but it was Lang. It was Scott. He was grinning ear to ear as he waved off his child, now back in the arms of what Thor could only assume was her mother, but the expression was nothing more than a front. It dropped from his face as soon as he assumed he was no longer seen, and the pain and loneliness was present now.

Thor wanted to help. He wanted the power to take those negative feelings from his chosen, and replace it with nothing more than all the happiness and warmth he could give.

In fact, the God of Thunder was moving before he’d even realised that his mind and body were ignoring one another. He was suddenly directly behind Lang, who’d run straight into him as he turned, looking up with an unsaid apology on his lips, faltering as he recognised the face above him.

Thor simply smiled, snaking an arm around the smaller man’s chest - much against his sudden protests - and soaring them high into the sky in Mjolnir’s tracks.

Scott’s words turned to shock, and then fear - eventually shifting entirely to wonder, staring down at the ever disappearing city beneath them with an expression of awe. Thor made his best attempt to not focus on how tight Lang’s grasp on him was-- reminding himself not to get his hopes up just yet. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, dialogue was being difficult but I think I've got it right now :) Enjoy!

It was a tradition of Asgard to create a gift for one’s betrothed; an object with meaning that would symbolise their love in a beautiful and practical extent. For most Asgardians, a suitable weapon was the first choice - and there were many options available in the depths of the Asgardian forges.

Being situated on Midgard was of no issue. However, Thor was unable to decide or imagine what he would create. He had no doubt in his mind that he could forge a weapon suitable for a king - or in this case, a king’s betrothed - but he was at a complete loss for the style of weapon to choose. 

From their previous encounters, Lang relied on agility, cunning, and hand-to-hand combat. Perhaps Thor could use the opportunity to create a more suitable weapon for the other man - and use it as an excuse to teach him the traditional ways of the sword.

The Asgardian could barely contain himself once he completed his task; unable to wait any longer to present his finest forgery to the man of his desires.

_ Surprised _ was not the word he would use to describe the look upon Lang’s face whilst receiving the gift. Thor would classify it closer to appreciative confusion, and to be honest-- the weapon looked rather ridiculous in the hands of a man of Lang’s Midgardian stature. 

Any further doubt that the God of Thunder may have had quickly dissipated, as the small man pulled him into a warm embrace, thanking him profusely, and leaving the Asgardian rather speechless. The genuine smile upon his face made Thor crave nothing more than his continued affections-- but to his dismay, the moment passed by him far too quickly for his liking.

* * *

When gifts failed, there was no better way to the heart than through the stomach. There was one thing that no man could turn down, in Thor’s mind-- and that was the finest foods and drinks available of Asgard. He had tasted his fair share of delicacies in his lifetime, and was certain that at least  _ one _ of his favourites would be reciprocated by the man of his affections. 

Which led him to organise a feast; with the other inhabitants of the tower invited, of course-- he couldn’t be _ too _ obvious. The meal in question was nowhere near as extravagant as what he’d be able to create on Asgard, but that’s where his secret weapon came into play:

Asgardian mead; the highest in quality and potency, unlike anything found on Midgard. 

He poured out a decent amount for his chosen, who accepted the glass with thanks, before he did the same for himself, followed by the rest of their companions. A stray hand reached for Lang’s glass, only retreating once Thor stared daggers into the man in question-- Stark, of course, always after what he wanted but could not have. He pulled back, hands in the air in surrender, agreeing to wait his turn.

They’d barely finished cheering and clinking glasses before Thor looked to the man at his side, glass mostly empty; face flushed a deep crimson. The God of Thunder paused a moment, staring down at his drink as he thought to himself-- had he made it too potent? The night had only just begun, however it appeared that Lang was on the verge of passing out already.

It was in that moment that Thor realised he’d made a grave miscalculation.

* * *

The God of Thunder, being the courteous man that he was, offered to escort his intoxicated companion back to his rooms - knowing full well any flirting or conversation was impossible whilst he remained in such a state. Pulling one arm around his neck, and keeping another close on Lang’s hip, the drunken man waved lazily to their companions as they left.

Thor was well aware that he possessed the strength to simply sweet the Midgardian into his arms, however the God of Thunder understood where his boundaries required to be set-- yet he would admit he was a man who struggled to control his desires. He was also convinced that he’d be unable to keep his hands off the other man should he make such a gesture. 

But he was of Asgard, and royalty at that-- so it was his duty to have the utmost care for his chosen. 

Arriving at Lang’s rooms, the smaller man casually flopped out of Thor’s grasp, and onto the soft mattress beneath, chuckling to himself as he muttered something unintelligible under his breath. He rolled over, staring at Thor with an unreadable expression. 

“You know…” The Midgardian slurred his words, a grin spreading across his face. “A guy’ll get the wrong idea if you’re so  _ nice _ to him.”

The God of Thunder couldn’t stop himself as he raised a hand to Lang’s chin, caressing his jaw gently, and enjoying the confused expression upon his face. His cheeks were completely flushed, eyes half-lidded, on the edge of falling asleep. It was rather cute, and the Asgardian pondered on what he might look like as he slept. But that was a thought for another time.

Thor had to make haste and return to his own rooms for the evening, and decide on his next course of action. Despite his best attempts at courting these past few days - and failing - Thor knew he would marry this chosen at  _ any _ cost-- no matter the challenge.

* * *

To Thor’s dismay, there was no other reason currently tethering him to Midgard. The cause for his initial visit had been resolved; the alien threat vanquished, and the planet’s inhabitants safe once more. Now his own home beckoned him to return, against his wishes-- for he had not completed his personal quest, even though his attempts were many. 

Unfortunately for the God of Thunder, he had begun to feel frustration as self-doubt crept into his mind; his advances remained unanswered. 

“It is of no use,” Thor sighed, sliding deeper into the comfort of the couch. “He is immune to my advances.”

Bruce failed to suppress a laugh. “I don’t think he’s immune, per se; I think he’s just a little  _ clueless. _ ”

The Asgardian’s eyes crackled with lightning, reflecting his frustration. “Then what is it you  _ suggest, _ Banner?”

“Perhaps something a little more… traditional?” He placed a hand on his chin thoughtfully. “By  _ Midgardian _ standards, I mean. Courting here is, well-- it’s not really a  _ thing. _ ”

“You’re better off courting the old-fashioned way.” Steve interrupted, joining the group by the couch. “No quicker way to someone’s heart than through song and dance.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “No way, Cap. There’s old fashioned, then there’s  _ really _ old fashioned.”

“Are we all giving dating advice now?” Tony asked, welcoming himself into the room and the conversation at hand. “When in doubt; money. Solves everything.” 

Clearly no one else agreed with him, as the group began to argue and bicker between themselves. Thor was beginning to become agitated. He had to stay true to his heart. But on the other hand, he was unsure of how else he could make his feelings and intentions known without making a mess of himself. The conversation was heading nowhere as quickly as it had begun, leaving the Asgardian with no other choice.

As he promptly rose to his feet, he knew what he had to do before his time on Midgard came to an end.

* * *

The God of Thunder found the Midgardian’s room empty, to no surprise. The man had a passion for tinkering with tech, similar to Stark-- so naturally, it made sense to find him downstairs in the workshop.

“Thor?” Scott enquired as he entered the room, sounding tired and in need of caffeine. He placed down the device in his hands, giving his attention to the other. “What’s up? Thought you were heading home today.”

The God of Thunder didn’t respond; instead stepping closer until he was in the other man’s personal space. He paused, reaching for Lang’s hand and holding it in his own as the Midgardian stared at his action with mild confusion.

Thor brought the hand up as he dipped forward, kissing his knuckles in a soft, affectionate gesture. “It appears my attempts to court you have been in vain,” he admitted, forcing himself to smile through his sadness. 

Scott’s face went completely blank for a moment, before he stammered several times, flushing bright red as he struggled to find the right words to respond to such a confession. The reaction caused nothing but further confusion for the Asgardian.

“You appear surprised by my words,” he added, mildly amused.

“I just--” Lang gestured up and down towards Thor. “I mean, you’re--”

The Asgardian raised an eyebrow. “A god?”

Scott rolled his eyes. “I was going to say  _ ridiculously handsome _ and also  _ immortal, _ but, yeah-- let’s go with that.”

_ Handsome? _ Thor could hardly argue with that, smirking to himself-- but it was an interesting insight into the other man’s possible feelings for him.

“You think I’m handsome?” Thor practically purred, making no attempt to be modest.

“Well,  _ yeah,  _ I mean-- I have eyes, you know.” Lang blushed, momentarily averting his gaze, and adding with a mumble, “Anyone can see that.”

The God of Thunder hummed gently. “So what, pray tell, is the problem?”

“I’m just so--  _ normal.  _ I don’t have super powers, weapons, or cool gadgets-- I’m not even Asgardian.” Scott brushed his hair back, expression one of bewilderment. “I mean-- I’ve got a Master’s in Electrical Engineering, but that’s going straight into nerdy territory now.”

Thor took a knee, holding Scott’s hands gently in his own once more. Considering his size and build, it was a surprisingly soft and gentle gesture. 

“You do not need such qualities to be special to me. I see past such fronts to the man you are.” Thor averted his eyes, licking his lips nervously. “But if my feelings are unrequited, I will be of no further trouble, and will return to Asgard imm--”

“Oh no you don’t,” Scott stopped him in the middle of his speech, pouting. “You didn’t even let me get to that part yet.”

Thor raised an eyebrow, shutting his mouth quickly and saying nothing more until his chosen had finished what he had to say.

The Midgardian leaned back against the desk, letting out a soft sigh, pinching his brow. “Look… I don’t know how aging works on Asgard, but I’m no spring chicken. My lifespan would be a blink compared to those on your planet. As flattered as I am, I… can’t help but feel that it won’t work out.”

The God’s eyebrows shot up in realisation. Oh-- was that all? Nothing more than a misunderstanding in his eyes.

“That will be of no issue on Asgard,” Thor reassured, standing back at his full height. “The magic of the realm allows us to live far longer in comparison to Milgard. You would not age the same there, just as if I chose to stay on Midgard, I would age closer to that which is expected on this planet.”

Scott hummed, hand on his chin. “Well I guess that makes sense…”

With the ever dwindling conversation, Thor was beginning to lose hope. As determined and smitten as he was, he knew the other man didn’t feel the same level of desire as he did. 

“Then, I take it that you do not feel the same?” He added quietly, making his best attempt to not sound disappointed.

A silent beat passed. Then another. Thor’s nerves were beginning to get the better of him until the other man finally spoke.

“Of course I do,” Scott replied hesitantly, shifting his weight to the opposite foot. “You’re very kind, and handsome-- you’ve done nothing but spoil me in one way or another since we met, and I--”

The God of Thunder could focus on nothing more than those first few words-- everything else falling on deaf ears. He could hardly believe it-- his feelings were reciprocated after all! He could not wait to return home and inform his mother of this great news, and begin planning the upcoming celebrations--

“Then we will be wed at once!” Thor announced triumphantly, interrupting Scott’s speech as he was swept up into the god’s arms, bridal-style. 

The Midgardian’s eyes were wide in shock, hands desperately clinging to Thor for leverage. “Woah! Wait hold on there a minute big guy--”

Mjollnir flew into Thor’s hand, as he raised it towards the sky. “To Asgard!”

Any protest Scott was attempting to make was cut short as they disappeared towards the Bifrost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think of this fic or the pairing in general :)  
> This concludes the first part of this three-part series! More to come soon :D


End file.
